things have changed
by OMEIloveEdwardCullen
Summary: 50 years have passed since bella's transformation, now on this special day she is remembering some past events and confesses what is like to be with edward! please read its much better than it sounds... i cant write summaries but please please read!


**Ok people I rewrote my story. I thinks its much better now so yeah… enjoy and tell me what you think…**

**Just so you know I do not own any of the twilight characters even though I wish I did….**

**Bella's point of view**

" Edward?"

" Yes Bella"

" Promise you wont let anything happen to me"

" Bella my love, I promise"

That had been the end of my human life. I've never regretted the choice I made, I knew that I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of eternity no matter what the cost was… but as he was digging his teeth into my flesh a sudden urge to scream and run bulged deep inside of me. I knew that this was the moment Edward and I had been waiting for, the moment when we could be together without having to worry about anything. There was no turning back now I had to die.

My wedding had been very well planned, thanks to Alice. It wasn't at all of my liking too much of everything, but of curse what else could I expect from Alice. Unfortunately for me it seemed like the whole town had shown up to see the great spectacle I was about to make. I clearly remember that, how could I ever forget… it was never my intention getting married. I must admit I was feeling excited… nervous… scared… I wanted to puke actually. I was going to be the source of gossip every where. I suspected that they all probably thought that I was pregnant and that I was "forcing" Edward to marry me. Why else had chief Swann accepted the marriage of his 18 year old daughter. He simply wouldn't allow having a disgraced daughter… Well maybe I was going to far. Maybe these people hadn't been as terrible as I had thought them to be.

As I walked through the long narrow passage towards the altar, I could hear the slow wedding music, I could hear whispers, I could even hear my mothers crying. But as I saw Edward waiting for me it felt like the whole world stopped. I could see his half crooked smile that I loved, I could see his eyes, his beautiful topaz eyes. I saw how happy he was and that was all that mattered. The wedding had been his only request and even though I wanted to refuse him, I didn't want to be so selfish. Not anymore. I had made Edward suffer with all my Jacob nonsense. He never really showed me signs of being completely torn by my horrible indecisions, but I knew that I was hurting, and I wasn't going to allow myself to do it any longer. Jacob had left and he had never came back.

" Bella"

" Yes Edward" I had been so deeply in thought I had completely forgotten Edward.

" Will you please tell me what your thinking. You know it drives me crazy when you do that"

" Oh Edward don't you know curiosity killed the cat"

"Come on Bella we're supposed to be having fun. Please don't tell me that your thinking of you father again. If I had known you were going to react this way, I never would have told you"

My fathers death had completely taken me by surprise. I hadn't seen him or spoken to him in so long, it felt horrible to know that he died thinking that I hated him for some unknown reason. My mother after several years of hard core persuasions, had been allowed to know my little secret. She pretty stun, but was somehow still happy for me. A reaction I hadn't even dreamt of. She seemed to enjoy seeing me every other year completely unchanged. Her beautiful 18 year old daughter, even though I was supposed to be in my 40's.

" Bella your doing it again"

" Huh?"

" See your not even paying attention to what am saying. Have you stopped loving me is that it?"

"Why would you say something like that Edward?"

"Well it seems like you want to torture me"

"You want to know what I was thinking?"

"Bella I would love to know what your thinking"

"I was thinking of our wedding, I was thinking of how happy you were, of how happy we were… I really cant believe its only been 50 years. It seems like it was only yesterday… you know sometimes I wonder what my life would have been if…"

"If you hadn't chosen to stay with me. Bella I'm so sorry. I knew that someday you were going to regret the choice you made…"

Why was I just a freaking retard, " Edward I… no, no you go it all wrong I…"

"No Bella, you don't realize. I've always feared that some day you were going to see that the choice you made was not the one you wanted… I fell like you did this for me, and not because you wanted it yourself. Bella if I could go back and change everything I would. I swear to you that I would have left you with Jacob… I would have…"

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, why was he even bringing up Jacob. "Edward Stop!"

"Edward I love you, I love you and I will never regret having chosen you. Its kind of silly for you to be thinking that I don't love you after so many years. Haven't I shown you how much I love you? Edward I would give up the world for you"

"Bella, my love I love you too"

Being with Edward is something completely out of this world. Every touch, every kiss is like an electric current flowing all through my body. The touch of his smooth velvet hand on me makes every hair on my skin stand up. The mouth watering taste of his lips, of his tongue, even every breath he gives stuns me. Its amazing. I'm completely and uncontrollably addicted to him.


End file.
